Melody
by E. Waters
Summary: Situado en la época victoriana. Megurine Luka, hija del lord más importante de la comarca, alejada del mundo y gente de su edad, recibe a Hatsune Miku como su nueva dama de compañía, no sabiendo que ella planea ambiciosamente más cosas, de las que aparenta ella ser. Miku x Luka Yuri Negitoro.
1. Chapter 1

**Como ya les había adelantado, en mi fic 'Melodía', publico 'Melody'. Este fic está situado en el siglo 19, y tanto Luka como Miku tienen la misma edad, y Gakupo y Miku son hermanos. Espero que como avance la historia, se añadan otros personajes ^^. ¡Disfrute de la lectura!**

Disclaimer: Vocaloid NO me pertenece.

* * *

**Melody**

_Por E. Waters_

**Capítulo I**

Megurine Luka no sólo era la joven más hermosa de la comarca, sino que a la vez era la heredera de Megurine Shinishi, el hombre más rico y jefe del clan más importante de en varias millas a la redonda.

Sin embargo, Megurine Luka era por sobre todo una muchacha solitaria. Criada con institutrices y con profesores particulares, su mundo se restringía y limitaba al inmenso palacete de los Megurine, y los jardines adjuntos a éste. Y ella soñaba, soñaba con interactuar con otras personas.

Pero el padre de Luka era muy receloso con su única hija, al punto de alejarla de cualquier cosa que pudiese marchitar su belleza.

Aunque Megurine Luka, no era la única chica de gran belleza, en esa comarca. Estaba Hatsune Miku, la cual era hija de Hatsune Tadashi, el dueño de un clan aristocrático, casi de tanto abolengo como los Megurine, pero empobrecido.

A la vez, Hatsune Miku tenía un hermano mayor, Hatsune Gakupo, un muchacho bien parecido y lleno de ambiciones.

—Gakupo, hijo, debemos de encontrar una forma de que Megurine Shinishi te dé la mano de su hija, porque eso es lo quieres, ¿no?

—No se trata de lo que quiero, padre, sino lo mejor para todos… lo mejor para Miku. Si me caso con la hija de los Megurine, tendremos una buena dote para ella. Además, he visto retratos de ella, y debo admitir que es bastante guapa.

El señor Hatsune sonrió. Si bien, necesitaban con urgencia el dinero, no permitiría que su único hijo se casase por interés, y echara por la borda su felicidad.

—Está bien. —el hombre más viejo de los dos, hizo una pequeña pausa. —hablaré con Kaoru, es el sirviente más cercano a Megurine Shinishi, y me debe algunos favores… averiguaremos cómo entrarás a la vida de Luka, hijo.

Gakupo, entonces, no pudo más que sonreír.

Pero lo que nadie contaba era que Miku era mucho más ambiciosa que su hermano. No, ella veía cada oportunidad, por mínima que fuese, y la tomaba hasta aprovecharla por completo. Se sabía hermosa, se sabía bella, y aunque le faltaba dote ella sabía que algún día viviría entre riquezas.

Y sabía, sabía que si su hermano se comprometía con Megurine Luka, ella podía obtener lo que siempre había deseado, eso y posiblemente mucho, pero mucho más.

Ahora, debía de haber alguna forma, alguna forma de acercarse a ella…

—Ella está sola. —pensaba Miku, mientras estaba recostada en su cama. — y según dicen, carece de amigos o gente cercana de su edad… tal vez…—y una astuta sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—Padre. —dijo entonces un día Miku, mientras que estaban cenando una escueto plato de sopa, como única cena. — lo he estado pensando, y creo que tengo una idea como para que Gakupo se acerque a la señorita Megurine.

El señor Hatsune alzó curioso una ceja. Sabía, sabía que su hija era más ambiciosa que Gakupo, y hasta tal vez más inteligente y astuta en el acto. Y a veces, solo a veces, le asustaba que su hija fuese de tal manera.

—¿A qué te refieres, Miku?

—¿Qué pasaría si yo me convierto en la chica más cercana a ella? ¿Qué pasaría si yo fuese su más íntima confidente, y a la vez ejercer la mayor influencia?

—Miku, ¿qué tienes pensado hacer?

—Ser su criada persona, padre. —y una singular sonrisa se esbozó en sus labios. — sé que si su conocido, padre, se lo comenta al lord Megurine él aceptará.

Los ojos azules del padre de Miku, se abrieron mucho. El plan, aunque parecía algo simple, ciertamente tenía mucho potencial en que funcionase.

—Está bien, hablaré con Kaoru al respecto.

Esa misma semana, Hatsune Tadashi le habló a Kaoru, su contacto en la familia Megurine, sobre la posibilidad de que Miku fuese su criada personal.

—Será muy ventajoso, ya sabes, Kaoru… la señorita Luka hablará con una persona de su edad, con la cual no tendría la posibilidad de mancillar la belleza de la hija de los Megurine, al ser ella otra chica igual que la señorita Luka.

Kaoru escuchó con atención lo que su amigo le decía.

—Está bien, hablaré con lord Megurine apenas llegué al palacete.

Y dicho esto, el hombre se subió a su caballo, y dándole un pequeño golpecito al costado del animal con su pie, emprendió galope.

Una vez que llegó al palacete, desmontó y de inmediato de dirigió hacia las dependencias de Meguirne Shinishi.

—Amo Megurine. — dijo primero Kaouru, haciendo una pequeña reverencia. —¿recuerda usted que me decía, que apartaba a la señorita Luka de todos, por miedo que fuese mancillada, pero que aún así sabía que ella necesitaba compañía?

—Continua, Kaoru…—contestó el hombre, mirando con dureza a su criado más confiable.

—¿Usted recuerda a los Hatsune?

—Por supuesto, mi abuelo era muy aliado de ellos, hasta que ocurrió esa gran crisis económica, hace ya años atrás, ¿por?

—Bueno, ellos tienen a una hija, la señorita Miku, la cual es casi tan bella como la señorita Luka. Pensé que tal vez, y a modo de ir de a poco insertando a la señorita Luka en sociedad, podría ser su dama de compañía… además, ambas son chicas, la señorita Luka no corre peligro alguno de ser desflorada. —habló Kaoru, tratando de ser cuidadoso entre palabra y palabra.

—Uhm…— Megurine Shinishi se quedó mirando con esa misma dureza, tan característica de él, en la figura de Kaoru. —¿y esa tal Miku, qué edad tiene?

—La misma edad que la señorita Luka, amo Megurine.

El hombre, entonces, pareció cavilar un poco. Era cierto, años y años había protegido a su amada hija, fiel copia de su fallecida esposa, pero sabía que a la larga eso estaba afectando las habilidades sociales de ella.

—Con que Hatsune Miku…—e hizo una pequeña pausa. — hablaré con Luka sobre el tema, Kaoru, puedes retirarte y llama a Luka, por favor.

Sabiendo que había logrado ya un gran avance en su propuesta, el tal Kaoru hizo una pequeña reverencia, y salió de las dependencias del lord, en dirección hacia el cuarto de Luka.

—Su padre desea verla, señorita. —dijo Kaoru, a lo que Luka se sobresaltó un poco, debido a que se encontraba leyendo.

—Oh, gracias, Kaoru-san… en seguida voy. —y dicho esto, la hermosa joven se levantó de su inmensa y acolchada cama, y se encaminó hacia el despacho de su padre.

Tocó como debía de ser la puerta, y cuando escuchó el 'pase' por parte de su progenitor, ingresó a la inmensa habitación-

—¿Para qué me llamó, padre?

—Luka, sé muy bien tus inquietudes sobre tener más compañía de tu edad a tu lado, más allá de los profesores o las institutrices… ¿es eso correcto aún, hija?

—Así es, padre. —respondió ella, a lo que el lord Megurine esbozo una pequeña y sutil sonrisa.

—Pues, he conseguido que una damisela, de esta misma comarca sea de ahora en adelante tu propia dama de compañía. Su nombre de Hatsune Miku, y tien exactamente la misma edad que tú.

Los ojos azulosos de Luka se abrieron mucho.

—¿Usted habla en serio, padre?

—Claro que sí. —esta vez, la sonrisa en el hombre fue algo más notoria. — mañana mismo comenzará a estar contigo, además tiene muy buenas referencias.

Siendo así, mientras que Luka no pudo pegar ni un solo ojo debido a que estaba muy ansiosa de poder ver a alguien de su misma edad, cosa que no hacía desde hace años, cuando su madre aún estaba viva, Miku también no pudo dormir, pensando en cómo llegar a la vida de Megurine Luka.

—Recuerda, hija, háblale lo más que puedas sobre Gakupo. —dijo el padre de Miku, mientras ella cerraba su pequeña y humilde maleta. —eso es crucial como para que tu hermano se case con ella.

—Lo sé, padre, lo sé. —una singular sonrisa se esbozó en su cara. — en cuanto menos lo esperes, esa tal Megurine Luka caerá rendida a los pies de mi hermano.

—Hermana, un carruaje te espera afuera. —habló el propio Gakupo, entrando a la pequeña y reducida habitación de Miku.

La muchacha asintió efusivamente con la cabeza, y como a modo de despido plantó un beso en la mejilla de su padre, solo para después besar el rostro de su hermano. Ya hecho esto, no volvió a mirar hacia atrás, y se dirigió hacia el ostentoso carruaje.

—Buenas tardes, súbase… la señorita Megurine la espera en el palacete. —fue lo que habló el cochero, a la vez que Miku se sentó junto a Kaoru, el gran mediador entre ambas familias, al interior del carro.

—Sé amable con la señorita Megurine, Miku. — dijo Kaoru.

—No se preocupe, Kaoru-san, estoy segura que nos llevaremos muy bien. —contestó la chica, siendo la actuación una de sus mayores cualidades.

Aunque tampoco es que ella le fuese a ser precisamente daño a Luka… no, ella simplemente sería la esposa de su hermano, y su hermano, si bien era ambicioso, era un buen hombre, inteligente y guapo.

—Vamos, que voy a hacerle un favor. —se dijo Miku a sí misma, como tratando de camuflar el hecho que la usaría para su futuro personal.

No pasó más de una hora, hasta que el carruaje se detuvo frente al palacete de los Megurine.

Miku se bajó entonces del carruaje, y tan pronto como pisó los terrenos de esa poderosa familia, sus ojos se alzaron e inevitablemente se toparon en los ojos intensamente azules de la propia Luka.

La mirada de la muchacha de cabellos celestes, se ensanchó muchísimo, y es que jamás en su corta existencia, había visto a una chica más guapa, que la misma Luka. Sin poder preverlo, el blanco rostro de Miku adquirió un tenue tono rosáceo.

—¿Ella es Megurine Luka? —se dijo a sí misma, sintiendo de pronto como su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza. —¿es esta la chica, la cual debo convertirla como esposa de Gakupo? —pensó, no pudiendo creerlo.

—Usted debe ser la señorita Hatsune. —dijo Luka, mirando tímidamente a Miku.

—¡Un gusto! —le respondió la otra chica, tratando de hacer lo posible como para ocultar ese sonrojo en su rostro.

—Ven conmigo, te enseñaré tu habitación…

—Pero esa es tarea de sirvientes. —interrumpió uno de los tantos criados.

—Hatsume Miku es mi invitada de honor, yo misma le enseñaré y mostraré todo lo necesario como para moverse en el palacete. —rebatió enseguida Luka.

—¡Esto será tan fácil! —pensó Miku, viendo lo tímida, amable y frágil figura de la otra chica.

Y sin previo aviso, Luka sujetó la muñeca de Miku, y de una forma delicada y hasta encantadora la atrajo hacia sí, para de esta forma la siguiera hacia el interior del inmenso palacete de los Megurine.

Sin embargo, había algo que a Miku no le gustaba de esa situación, y eso era lo atractiva que el resultó de buenas a primeras Megurine Luka.

Pero no importaba cuan hermosa podía resultar esa chica, ella tenía un plan, un plan para amarrarla de por vida a Gakupo, y ella conseguir el dinero suficiente como para embelesar a un noble y terminar casada con el heredero de buena cuna.

Por otro lado, Luka no podía estar más que actuar algo ansiosa. Hace años, como se ha dicho con anterioridad, que no salía a la luz, enfrentar a la sociedad, y ahora se encontraba con esa chica, la cual parecía ser bastante agradable.

—Y bastante bonita. —admitió la muchacha, para sí misma.

De esta forma, ambas chicas se sentaron esa noche a cenar, y Luka podía sentir la mirada de la otra joven sobre sí.

En vista que ella estaba muy alejada de las claves sociales, cuando sintió esa mirada, la muchacha pensó que era completa y absolutamente normal… lo que no quitaba que se sintiese algo perturbada.

—¡Tan fácil…!—se dijo otra vez Miku, siguiendo observando el rostro de Luka.

Cuando finalizó la cena, los tres presentes se levantaron de su asiento, y las dos chicas se encaminaron hacia sus propios cuartos, los cuales se encontraban uno al lado del otro.

—Buenas noches, señorita Hatsune. —dijo Luka, de forma correcta y educada, tal y como la habían educado.

—Puedes decirme Miku… Luka.

—Oh, claro. —y la aludida pestañeó rápidamente, como no estando acostumbrada a tratar a las personas con tanta familiaridad.

Miku se quedó estática en su puesto, observando atenta cada paso que la otra joven daba, hasta que finalmente abrió la puerta de su habitación e ingresó a ésta. Una gran y maliciosa sonrisa apareció en su cara.

Resultaba que Megurine Luka, era mucho más inocente de lo que ella hubiese esperado

Pensando que su tarea, esa de convencer a la otra muchacha que se casase con Gakupo, iba a ser mucho más simple, entró ella a su propia alcoba. Sus ojos, como cuando vio a Luka por primera vez, se ensancharon al ver que su nuevo cuarto era el doble, o tal vez el triple, de su cuarto en su antiguo hogar.

Una vez que ya estuvo con su camisola de dormir, se recostó en su cama, y una vez que cerró los ojos, sus pensamientos sólo se concentraron en la figura, la inocente figura de Megurine Luka.

Lo que Miku no contaba, era que sus sueños, o al menos por esa noche, fueron del todo tipo, menos inocentes, inocentes como la propia Luka parecía ser…

* * *

**¡Espero que haya sido de su agrado! ¿Reviews? Los espero ansiosa (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Otro capítulo más de un fic mío (:! Bueno, espero que les agrade muchísimo. La próxima semana prometo subir algo de Frozen ^^. ¡Disfrute con la lectura!**

Disclaimer: Vocaloid NO me pertenece, sino que a sus respectivos dueños.

* * *

**Melody**

_Por E. Waters_

**Capítulo II**

Hatsune Miku, de alguna u otra forma, siempre conseguía lo que quería, y realmente el conseguir a Megurine Luka para su hermano Gakupo no sería la excepción; es más, y aunque la conocía poco y nada, ella ya creía tener a la chica en sus manos.

—Señrita Hatsune, la señorita Megurine la requiere en su cuarto— fue lo que dijo uno de los sirvientes, una vez que Miku estaba vestida y aseada.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en la blanca cara de la muchacha.

¡Tan fácil…! ¡Tan fáci…!

Y es que las condiciones no podían ser más que prósperas para ella, para así iniciar y emprender su empresa, esa en la cual los Hatsune volverían de donde jamás debieron de haber salido.

Cuando la joven de cabello celestes llegó hacia la habitación de su 'doncella', por decirle de alguna forma, tocó la puerta, pero antes de obtener una respuesta simplemente entró y ya.

—¡Señorita Miku! —exclamó Luka, la cual estaba demasiado acostumbrada a los modales estrictos que tanto en su casa se seguían.

—Ya te dije, llámame solamente Miku — la chica hizo lo posible como para su cara no demostrase la satisfacción que sentía. Es que en serio, todo parecía indicar que le habían entregado lo que pidió en bandeja de oro.

Se notaba a leguas que Luka sabía poco y nada sobre relaciones sociales, por lo cual cualquier cosa que ella le dijese, seguramente la otra muchacha se lo tragaría todo sin duda alguna.

—¿Sabes andar a caballo?

—No — admitió Miku, sintiéndose por breves instantes, ligeramente avergonzada, aunque una vergüenza que duró poco y nada.

—Oh, yo te enseñaré— dijo rápidamente Luka, esbozando una sincera sonrisa en su pálida y delicada piel.

Miku por alguna razón se sintió algo incomoda, incomodad que la verdad terminó antes que pudiese significar algo.

Siendo así, ambas muchachas se encaminaron hacia las caballerizas, y una vez allí estaba uno de los criados teniendo ensillando sólo a un corcel.

—Por ahora iremos en el mismo caballo… quiero mostrarte una cosa, antes de cualquier otra cosa.

Miku sencillamente asintió con la cabeza, y cuando Luka montó al caballo ayudó a subir a la otra chica, la cual algo torpe, lógico debido a que jamás había estado encima de un equino, la muchacha de ojos rosáceos hizo colocar las manos de la otra chica en su cintura.

—Así no te caerás—explicó la chica, sonriendo, siempre sonriendo.

Y es que Luka estaba realmente feliz de tener cómo compañía a una muchacha de su edad, como para camuflar o demostrar esa típica frialdad protocolar.

De esta manera, la misma Luka dio un golpecito al caballo, para que así éste comenzara a emprender galope.

Aunque Miku nunca lo llegase a admitir, el andar a caballo junto a Megurine Luka era por mucho una de las cosas más emocionantes y entretenidas que había hecho en mucho tiempo; obvio, considerando que su mundo se limitaba a su pequeña casa y los barrios más pobres del pueblo.

Además, Luka olía bien, muy bien, no cómo otras chicas que Miku había conocido con anterioridad.

No, Megurine Luka, a pesar de todo, era una verdadera damisela.

Una damisela que pronto caería en brazos de Gakupo…

Y con ello la felicidad de todos.

Pero la joven de cabello celestes se tomaría su tiempo; ella sabía a la perfección que una vez que Luka cayera bajo los brazos de su hermano mayor, a ella pronto la comprometerían, y con eso abandonar su preciada libertad.

Miku jamás había sentido nada por nadie, siempre guiándose por su ambición y astucia, además de codicia claro está.

Tal vez, la única cosa que la chica realmente amaba era su apellido, ese apellido que antes fue importante y atiborrado de abolengo.

Finalmente fue Luka quien detuvo el caballo. Se bajó de este, y seguidamente ayudó a su dama de compañía hacerlo.

—Hemos llegado—dijo Luka, tan sonriente como siempre.

Los ojos de Miku se abrieron mucho. Habían muchos árboles, el pasto largo y verdoso y un riachuelo entre medio, nada que ver con las sucias calles que quedaban aleñadas a su antiguo hogar.

—Este es mi lugar secreto… o bueno, nuestro lugar secreto— dijo Luka, mientras veía el cielo — ni siquiera mi padre sabe que existe, pero siempre quise compartirlo con alguien… y bueno, en vista que estaremos juntas por algún tiempo, he decidió mostrártelo.

—Oh… gracias— y muy en el fondo, y por un brevísimo instante, ella se sintió ligera, ligeramente culpable.

¿Cómo no, si era la primera vez que la trataban tan bien, y la otra chica parecía amigable y hasta… tierna?

—El plan, Miku, el plan— se dijo a sí misma la chica, como despertándose de sus cavilaciones, cavilaciones nada de beneficiosas, por lo demás.

No importaba cuán adorable fuese Megurine Luka, no importaba si olía bien o la trataba de forma amable… ella conseguiría su objetivo como a de lugar, aún cuando debiera de pasar a llevar a otras personas en el camino.

Ambas jóvenes se sentaron en el pasto, y Luka comenzó explicarle cómo funcionaban las cosas en el palacete Megurine.

—Mi padre puede dar a veces susto, Miku, pero en el fondo es un muy buen hombre.

Entonces, la aludida abrió ligeramente los ojos. Cierto, si deseaba la fortuna de los Megurine y la mano de Luka para Gakupo, también debía de ganarse la simpatía del jefe de aquel clan.

Realmente, ni la misma Miku supo cuánto rato había pasado, y es que la conversación con Luka era fluida, casi como si fuesen grandes amigas que se volvían a encontrar después de un largo rato separadas.

—Falta poco para la merienda— dijo entonces Luka— lo mejor será que regresemos a casa, pero mañana podríamos volver si te parece.

La otra chica asintió efusivamente la cabeza, y se sentó detrás de Luka a la hora de montar el caballo, y otra vez ese atrayente y agradable aroma volvió a sus fosas nasales. Sin evitarlo, posó su cabeza sobre la espalda de la otra joven.

Siendo así, los días pasaron y cada momento que Miku estaba con Luka, ella se daba cuenta que la muchacha no era tan bobalicona, como en el algún momento creyó.

Luka era una muchacha bastante inteligente, pero su exceso de timidez se debía simplemente a su crianza. Y entonces, la joven se dio cuenta que embaucar a Luka con Gakupo, sería más complejo de lo que ella en un principio creyó.

Después de todo, Luka podía ser introvertido, pero no por ello fácil de engañar o persuadir.

—¿Y si me convierto en su mejor amiga? — pensó Miku, sabiendo que esa una arma de doble filo. Ella nunca antes se había preocupado de tener amigos o amigas, en vista que siempre se juntaba con otras personas por mero interés.

Mas había algo en Luka, algo que sencillamente le impedía ser de esa vil forma con ella.

Miku no sabía muy bien por qué, pero sospechaba que era debido a que Luka era inocente y pura, todo lo contrario a lo que ella era.

—Dime, Luka, ¿alguna vez has pensado cómo sería tu futuro esposo? —dijo de pronto Miku, cuando llevaba casi un mes con los Megurine.

—¿Lo que he pensado, o en el que quiero?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Muy simple, Miku, mi padre seguramente me casará con algún noble o algo así… pero yo quiero...

—¿Si?

—Simplemente que me ame, Miku, simplemente que me ame— y otra de esas sonrisas se dibujó en el rostro de la chica.

La joven de cabellos celestes se quedó en silencio, sabiendo que Luka nunca tendría al esposo que ella quería; si bien, Gakupo no era un monstruo, sí sabía que él no amaría a Luka, como ella querían que la amasen.

¿Era injusto? ¿Estaba mal lo que ella estaba confabulando con su hermano?

Ni la misma Miku sabía eso, o más bien dicho se negaba a saberlo.

—¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Simple curiosidad— dijo limpiamente Miku, y cabe decir que ella sabía mentir muy bien.

—¿Y cómo sería tu esposo ideal? —preguntó entonces Luka.

La otra chica miró atenta a la otra joven. Si le hablaba con la verdad, ella diría que un noble como mucho dinero, pero obviamente no era una respuesta que a Megurine Luka le agradase.

—Supongo que también alguien quien me amase.

Muy pronto, Miku y Luka se convirtieron en grandes amigas, o incluso la mayoría la podrían calificar que casi eran las hermanas que nunca las dos, tuvieron alguna vez.

Sin embargo, Miku no quería a Luka como hermana.

Y ella se daba cuenta de eso, porque el amor que le profesaba a Gakupo era muy diferente a lo que Luka le provocaba. En ello pensaba, cuando miró de reojo a la propia Luka, y observó su sutil escote.

—No mires, no mires — se dijo la chica a sí misma, pero no podía evitar quedársela mirándola de esa forma.

—¿Miku?

—¿Si?

—¿Qué… estás mirando? — y fue cuando la muchacha de cabellos celestes, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Estuvo a punto de mentirle, cuando de pronto el mayordomo les pidió a ambas chicas que fueran a sentarse a cenar.

Aparentemente, Luka olvidó el asunto, puesto que no le hizo ni una pregunta o alusión a lo que había sucedido anteriormente. Reprimió un suspiro, ¿qué le estaba pasando? —El plan, el plan, el plan—siguió ella insistente en su cabeza.

Pero es que ella jamás pensó en que conocería a alguien como Megurine Luka.

Se sentía en cierta manera dividida.

Por un lado, estaba ese lado ambicioso y aprovechador que lo único que quería era que los Hatsune volviesen a su apogeo…

Y por otro lado, por otro lado, estaba el hecho que Luka ejercía en ella una atracción que no estaba ni un poco presupuestada, al momento de aceptar y confabular aquel trato, entre ella y su hermano Gakupo.

¿Y si la hacía suya y ya?

Era una idea tentadora, de hecho muy tentadora.

Aún así, la muchacha no deseaba dañar a Luka, no deseaba marchitar y hacerle daño a la frágil flor que aparentaba ser.

Además, si ella no era la primera en la vida de Luka, Gakupo lo sería, y si miramos fríamente la situación, Miku era más indicada que su hermano mayor para ser la primera experiencia amorosa de Luka, en vista que en cierta forma, en muy cierta forma, Miku sí quería a Luka, no cómo Gakupo…

—¡No pienses cosas raras! —se dijo la muchacha a sí misma, tratando de desvanecer cualquier cosa extraña o anormal que pudiese aparecer en su fantasiosa cabeza.

Pero la idea seguía insistente ahí, sin desprenderse por ni un solo instante de su perturbada mente.

—Maldita sea—pensó Miku, dándose vueltas en su habitación— no sería tu primera vez con una chica… ¿por qué tanto problema con Luka?

Lo que la joven no se percataba, era que Meguirne Luka no era igual a otras chicas.

Fue justo por esos días, cuando una carta llegó de los Hatsune hacia Miku; sabiendo que no sería una buena noticia, la muchacha se dirigió rápidamente a su alcoba y la leyó con detención.

En el rostro de la muchacha se esbozó una amarga mueca. Su padre y su hermano la reprendían, la reprendían porque hace casi dos meses que había partido donde los Megurine, y no había noticias de ella.

Y es que Miku se sentía tan bien al lado de Luka, que a veces se olvidaba del porqué realmente se encontraba en ese sitio.

No quería, no quería dejar a Luka, los paseos a caballo, los riachuelos en medio de la pradera.

Pero sabía, sabía lo que debía de hacer, aún cuando le doliese, porque la sangre está primero que todo, ¿cierto?

¿Cierto?

—Te ves algo contrariada, Miku.

Cuando la muchacha se topó con los ojos azulosos de Luka, no pudo evitar que su compungido corazón diese un brinco. No, no podía contarle nada a ella, si lo llegaba a hacer, si lo llegaba a hacer…

Perdería a Luka por siempre.

—Es que extraño a mi familia.

—Nunca me has hablado de ellos, ¿tienes más hermanos?

—Sí— y ella supo que era el momento de hablar sobre Gakupo, de seguir con el plan— tengo un hermano mayor y mi padre… mi madre está muerta.

—¿Y cómo se llama tu hermano?

Miku posó sus ojos sobre la mirada de Luka, y aunque el corazón se le destrozaba por dentro, debía de seguir, debía de seguir con lo calculado, debía de seguir cómo se suponía que debía de ser.

—Gakupo.

—Ah…

—Él es muy guapo y en personalidad somos muy parecidos— añadió Miku, sabiendo en el fondo que estaba mal lo que estaba haciendo.

De esta forma, la conversación comenzó a girar en Gakupo, y después de un rato, estando las apoyadas en un árbol del 'lugar secreto', Luka fue la primera en caer dormida, cosa que Miku no hizo.

Siendo así, los ojos azulados de la muchacha vagaron por todo el rostro de Luka, deteniéndose en los labios.

Sin poder resistirlo y sabiendo en el fondo que estaba muy mal, la muchacha se acercó de forma peligrosa hacia la cara de Luka, y una vez que lo hizo depositó sus labios en esos labios inocentes y por demás vírgenes.

Tuvo ganas de besarla más, de explorar su boca, pero logró controlarse.

Había sido un impulso tonto, pero Luka estaba muy dormida como para recordar lo que había sucedido, por lo cual la chica pensó que todo quedaría allí.

Al menos, su primer beso había sido con ella, y no con Gakupo u otro joven ambicioso.

Y con eso Miku pudo respirar algo más aliviada.

* * *

**IMPORTANTE: BUSCO DIBUJANTE PARA CÓMIC ORIGINAL YURI. INTERESADOS ENVIARME UN PM. ESTO ES URGENTE.**

**VEAN MI PERFIL**

**Y... ¡un fic con reviews son una autora y una historia feliz ;)!**


End file.
